ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lacey Deville
Lacey Patricia Deville (Born March 23, 1982) is a Canadian born professional wrestling manager currently signed to PrYde Wrestling, perhaps best known for her stint as reporter in Jeffery Wolfe's Calgary based promotion, Down Under Wrestling. Lacey is out to make a point of her presence on a global stage as an influential manager, as she has undertaken the task of managing the legendary team of The Shocrew, Lonewolf and Stef Morrus in PrYde Reborn. Pre-Fame Lacey never envisioned herself being involved with professional wrestling in any way, shape, or form, that is until she met Jeffery Wolfe. Towards the end of 2008, a tired and seemingly washed up Jeffery Wolfe brought Lacey to a Halloween party hosted by Stef Morrus and Alice-Ruby Lee, neither of whom actually knew who Lacey was, or how they met. However, it wasn't long before Lacey found herself a part of Jeffery's group of friends, and even lending a hand to help with the gym he founded. In May 2009, Jeffery Wolfe announced to his peers that he would be leaving Toronto to pursue an "expansion venture" in Calgary Alberta, in other words, he would be opening a second Shocrew Gym in Calgary. Along with Dr. Funk N' Stein and Sydney Lyons, Lacey opted to join Jeffery in Calgary to help with the new gym. It was at this gym where Lacey was appointed the task of backstage reporter during their bi-weekly shows simply entitled "Down Under Wrestling." She spent three months working as a reporter before Jeffery, in a spontaneous fit of anger, decided to visit Stef Morrus in Toronto, in order to exact revenge on his best friend for some remarks he felt were derogatory. Together, with Sydney Lyons, Dr. Funk N' Stein, and Jeffery Wolfe, Lacey traveled to Toronto, the sole purpose of the trip, for Jeffery to confront Stef Morrus. Upon arriving in Toronto at Stef's gym, Jeffery interrupted a super show that Stef had been putting on from within the gym. Lonewolf put the show on hold as he, arriving through the masses of fans in attendance, confronted Stef in the middle of the ring. It was at this time when Stef revealed that he was serious about what he said, he really meant that Jeffery had become a bore to watch and listen to, words that bothered Jeffery to no extent. After this much talked about incident, Lacey took the time to talk to Jeffery allowing him to somewhat understand where everybody's coming from and convincing him to work things out with Stef instead of letting the situation boil over into a rivalry. As it turns out, the always wise Lacey had once again given great advice, as Jeffery took her words to heart and in the long, prospered from his decision. In the proceeding weeks, Lacey was involved in talks between Jeffery Wolfe and Stef Morrus, both of whom had been discussing the idea of getting back into wrestling full-time. Lacey was confused as to why she was involved in these talks until it was revealed to her that Jeffery and Stef wanted her to take Alice-Ruby Lee's place as the full-time manager of The Shocrew, provided they actually followed through with their plan to get back in the ring. Lacey's decision was not easy, she had found herself in a comfortable place, working a day job at The Shocrew gym and never having to travel much, this was where she was happy, but coming out of her comfort zone and always being somewhere new, and always being under a great amount of stress travelling with a global wrestling company didn't immediately appeal to her. Regardless of her fears and concerns, Lacey eventually agreed to take the job as team manager, and thus began the next step to a Shocrew return. Having a set plan and decision in place to return to the ring, Jeffery Wolfe and Stef Morrus would step into their own ring at the gym in numerous matches, both against one-another, as well as against the students of the gym in order to prepare themselves for their triumphant return. In addition to their training, Jeffery also took the time to begin training Lacey, teaching her the basics of defending herself if the situation ever arises. Lacey is still Jeffery's training to this day. Throughout this entire time, Lonewolf and Stef Morrus, knowing they could get hired just about anywhere weren't just looking for any company to join up with, they wanted to find a company that was legitimate, a company that took itself seriously, and a company that didn't dumb itself down with needless publicity antics, and this is what drew them to the office of Logan Rutherford. Career PrYde Wrestling (2010- Present) On the evening of Saturday April 10, 2010, Jeffery Wolfe, Stef Morrus and Lacey Deville had an important meeting with the owner of PrYde Wrestling, Logan Rutherford. This "meeting" was more of a talk to discuss terms of contracts for the three, as their spots on the roster were already locked in place. On that same day, Jeffery Wolfe, Stef Morrus and Lacey Deville were all signed to a one-year contract with PrYde Wrestling, as well as having their first match as a team in nearly two years booked for the following week's Vindication against the team of Well N Dowd.